


'Tis the Season!

by GirlyTomboy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, sulky adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyTomboy/pseuds/GirlyTomboy
Summary: An untimely akuma isn't the only thing Adrien must face as he attempts to battle the loneliness of spending another holiday by himself.





	

_'Your dinner is on the table. I'm sorry your father couldn't make it. Merry Christmas._

-Nathalie.'

Adrien sighed as he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the nearest bin. The Agreste mansion was particularly dead that evening, the employees having already left to celebrate the holidays. Most likely with their loved ones, he thought glumly. 

He slid effortlessly into his seat at the dining table. And released another huge sigh.

“I guess it's just you and me tonight, Plagg.” Adrien took a glance at his plate before stabbing his potatoes, unable to enjoy the myriad of holiday foods presented before him.

“Mm, at leasht it washn't your birshday,” Plagg said between mouthfuls of Camembert. The kwami's head poked out from beneath his bag. He swallowed the remaining block of cheese in an exaggerated gulp. “Don't be so down. You still have...” he glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. “forty-eight minutes. That's enough time, isn't it?”

“Plagg, he's in Shanghai right now. I doubt he'd make it within the next day, let alone forty-eight minutes.” Adrien forced down the lump of disappointment at being left alone during yet another special occasion. “If he even cares,” Adrien contemplated leaving the house for something- anything- to do. Not for the first time, he valued his Chat Noir persona more than that of Adrien Agreste's. 

“Don't even think about it,” Plagg whined. “I'm already tired from the akuma attack this morning, and you're running low on Camembert. Why can't we relax for the rest of the night?”

“A twenty-minute patrol, tops. I just can't stay here any longer.” He gave Plagg the signature Agreste puppy-dog face for emphasis.

“Nope, absolutely no-”

“Plagg, transform me!”

Two minutes later, Chat Noir was reveling in the crisp breeze as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He tuned out his kwami's incessant grumbling in lieu of observing the night sky, the way Paris lit up in preparation for Christmas, the scores of civilians still wandering about. All that was missing was his lovely Lady. 

“Ah, I wonder what Ladybug's up to,” he mused aloud. “Maybe I should buy her a present!” Before Chat's plan could come to fruition, however, screams erupted from the streets below. And then, all throughout the city as specks of snow suddenly filled his vision. The telltale sign of a violent storm had his ears perking up in suspense. Unfortunately, it wasn't any storm he, and the rest of Paris, was worried about.

'Two akuma attacks in one day?' Chat immediately phoned Ladybug. Heightened eyes snapped down, to the source of the first scream. People were literally freezing all around him, hands and feet reaching out in vain towards shelter. It seemed the snow was the main perpetrator; ice blossomed from where the tiny specks would land, from buildings to lampposts to the clothes and skin of poor victims. The city was being transformed into some sick, twisted ice sculpture. Fortunately, a twirl of his baton acted as a sufficient enough shield against the onslaught.

_“Chat! I found the akuma! He's on top of the Eiffel tower, the snow doesn't reach there! I need your help!”_

“Got it, I'm on my way!”

“Hehe, talk about perfect timing. Huh, Plagg?” Chat bounded towards the tower, where a dark cloud had amassed at the top. The force of the akuma's booming cackle shook the ground. From a distance, Ladybug's red form blurred by as she attempted to scale the landmark. What looked to be an oversized torch burned in her hand as icicles rained from the sky. She had already used up her Lucky Charm. 

He sped up, until he could recognize the spots on her suit and the blue of her eyes.

“Ladybug!” He called. “I'll distract him! Get to the akuma!” Ladybug eyed him in acknowledgment, nodded, and took off. Another flurry of snow and ice fell sharply towards his location. He narrowly dodged the attack and propelled himself up, allowing him a clear, however abrupt, view of the akumatized teen, the latter wearing a jagged, crystal leotard. A sphere of ice pellets and specks of snow swirled around his thin frame. 

“You can't stop me now, Ladybug! If I don't get to enjoy Christmas then no one will!”

“Not if I can help it!” Ladybug flashed him a look before she swung higher. He acknowledged her, narrowly dodging an icicle in the process as he grabbed onto the rungs himself.

“Lucky Charm!” She yelled, the Miraculous' glittering flash momentarily distracting the akuma.

“Hey, snowball! Over here!” Chat channeled all the force of his cataclysm into the rungs of the tower. Its steel crumbled in a matter of seconds, followed by the melting of the nearby ice. Event he previously immovable mound of storm clouds dissipated slightly as the area cleared a bit.

“Aargh! I, the Great Storm Stooge, won't let you get away with this!” He gestured upward and then pointed at Chat. Time itself seemed to pause as the latter froze in awe; the dark mass had rebounded and grew in size as it encroached him in all its discombobulated glory.

“L-Ladybug, any time now...” He was a cat after all, A fear of storms came only second after dogs.

_'Should we run?'_

“No, I gotta distract him,” he gritted. For added measure he faced his rear toward the akuma in provocation, before darting to the left. To his luck (no pun intended), the storm followed with snow, rain, hail, any and all weather intended to stop him. He took a dare and shifted direction, sprinting further away from the Eiffel Tower. It followed, leaving a trail of useless fizzling in its wake.

“You can't run from me, Chat Noir! You can't stop the Great, Almighty, Storm St-!” A shout of alarm signaled Ladybug's presence, and his cue to head back. In his haste, he didn't notice the single flake of snow that fell on his shoulder until it was too late. A numbness settled first in the joint, then down his arm as the skin warped into ice. “Ah, crap! Plagg, what do we do?!”

Chat already knew the answer to that, even as the impending coldness seeped into his neck. He was already starting to hobble. Bracing himself, he smashed the point right next to his joint, where the ice had spread. It cracked without any resistance. For a moment, he felt lighter. Like walking on air. 

Then the numbness came back. And the pain.

Some obscenities might have slipped in here and there, but the icy path had been stopped. Adrien tore his focus away from the searing hot agony in the side where his right arm should have been by leaping upwards, and used his baton to speed back toward the akuma and his dearest partner.

With the remaining strength he had, he channeled another burst of his Cataclysm into the baton and chucked it straight at Storm Stooge, who was grappling with Ladybug and had swiped her torch.

“Ladybug, watch out!” was all he could manage as he reached the apex of his jump, not quit able to traverse the distance between him and the Eiffel Tower.

Luckily, being the wonderful, amazing, breath-taking super heroine she was, managed to duck in time, yank what looked like a pendant from around Storm Stooge's neck, and watched safely from a distance as the baton immediately nullified his powers. He cried out in desperation, the storm rumbling in tandem as Adrien failed to dodge the icicle that lodged itself in his left leg.

“Chat!” Ladybug snapped the pendant and released the akuma. The signature phrase she uttered was pure music to his ears as the night sky lit up in an explosion of red, glittery sparks. The ice soon disappeared, along with the pain of just having amputated his arm. He thanked the kwami spirits when sensation flowed back into his shoulders and legs. As if slumbering, the denizens of Paris snapped alert and the city came back to life as Ladybug's powers worked its charm. Adrien quickly scaled the Eiffel Tower, a cheesy compliment on the tip of his tongue as always.

“Snow nice to see you again, Ladybug,” he winked.

“Chat Noir, you idiot!” She punched him in the gut. Hard. “What were you thinking?!”

Chat keeled in pain. Ironically, her fist hurt a lot more than getting stabbed by killer icicles. “S-Sorry, my lady...” he grunted. The outline of her partially angry, partially concerned expression loomed over him. “I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand,” gesturing toward his leg, “the paw-sibility of you getting... hurt...” he tapered off as Ladybug's face softened. She seemed almost betrayed, for lack of a better word. A clump formed in his throat; he didn't ever want to see that emotion on her again.

“Chat Noir, we're partners.” Her no-nonsense voice cut the tension as she gently knocked her fist against his forehead. “You can't protect me if you're hurt, now can you? That's what Hawk Moth is betting on, to use our weaknesses against us.” She knelt to his level. “Next time, try not to let your emotions get in the way of doing the right thing. Mm'kay, kitty?”

His ears drooped, but he nodded anyways. Her ability to be stern but sincere at the same time never failed to amaze him. They fist bumped each other (one halfheartedly), and Ladybug patted him on the head one final time as her earrings beeped in warning. “Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you later,” she waved.

Chat watched her hop onto the Eiffel Tower's railing, radiating in all her ladybug glory. She paused and looked over her shoulder.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Merry Christmas, Chat.”

Ladybug swung away before he had the chance to return the sentiment. His own ring beeped, and he transformed into Adrien again. Just plain Adrien, with no one to celebrate Christmas with in that cold, empty mansion. 

“Look on the bright side,” Plagg suggested from his seat atop Adrien's shoulder. “You have me, and I'm great company.” He flicked him on the forehead, sending the kwami spiraling helplessly in the air. 

“Plaaaggg,” he whined. “I don't want to go back there.” If only he could crash somewhere else. Nino was out of town, celebrating the holidays with his extended family. He somewhat envied his best friend, and regretted the decision to not join them. He really hadn't wanted to impose, and the fit his father would have had (ironic how he'd missed out on spending Christmas with his son in the end) was enough for him to decline Nino's offer. There wasn't anyone else except-

“Don't even think about it.”

“I'll give you all the Camembert you want.”

“That's what you always say!” Plagg inched away when his wearer's eyes lit up. 

“Because you always fall for it,” he laughed, a genuine giddiness creeping up his spine and settling nicely in his chest. “Plagg, transform me!”

* * *

Maybe this was a bad idea, after all.

“I mean, it is Christmas...” Chat muttered as he hesitated knocking on her window. For all he knew, Marinette was asleep. Or celebrating with her family. Or in the midst of drafting another ingenious fashion design. What if she thought he was actually annoying? What if she put up with him only for the sake of talking to Ladybug's feline sidekick?

“Chat? Why are you up so late?” The window popped open, Marinette's subtle invitation beckoning him inside. That, and the smell of freshly baked cookies. Oh, screw it. There wasn't a point in fretting over such nuances. That was an Adrien Agreste thing. He was Chat Noir right now.

“My princess,” he bowed in exaggeration. “Tis a fine season for chancing upon your lovely face. Will you grant me the pleasure of keeping me company? This poor cat is just desperate to spend time with you on this cold, lonely Christmas night.”

Marinette sighed, but her bright countenance spoke otherwise. “You're always welcome here, Chat. You still didn't answer my question, though.” Her firm, imposing stance contrasted greatly with the plate of chocolate chip cookies she held out. He honestly didn't know whether to be scared or comforted, her ability to evoke such conflicting emotions within him second only to Ladybug.

“... Late night patrols. Gotta keep the citizens of Paris safe, after all,” he lied. “I thought I'd visit you on the way, princess.” Chat winked. Marinette remained absolutely unfazed.

“You're impossible, you know that?” She padded to a spot on her rug and sat down. He automatically followed, facing her as well. Marinette suddenly leaned in until their noses almost touched, hands on her hips. “Chat, you're easy to read. We both know that's not why you're here. And Ladybug wouldn't appreciate it either if her partner was out in the streets somewhere when he's supposed to be at home resting.”

Chat took it back. She was absolutely frightening. 

“... I can't get anything past you, can I?” She shook her head, giving him a pointed look while waiting for him to spill.

“I just don't want to be home right now. Or anywhere near it, actually.” He took a deep breath, shoulders slumping as he shed his superhero persona. Just for tonight, he promised himself. Just to Marinette, he would speak as Adrien Agreste. “I don't want to sound needy, but I've been... lonely? Sad? I don't know. I usually get this way around Christmas, ever since my mother left. It hasn't been the same without her, and I had a feeling this year would be different but so far, no such luck.” The pathetic excuse of a laugh dwindled into a grimace. He avoided Marinette's penetrating gaze, instead focusing on the half-eaten cookie in his hand. 

“Chat and A- I mean my civilian self are great and all, but sometimes I feel stuck. Dispensable, in a way. Ladybug is absolutely amazing. She can take care of herself. Heck, she can save Paris all by herself. And the only reason I'm even trying so hard is because of my father's expectations. What if I don't meet them? What am I to my father? He couldn't even call me to say he wouldn't make it on time. It can be so frustrating,” he finished the remaining cookie rather aggressively. Deprecating thoughts swirled in his head, guilt at ranting to poor Marinette the first emotion bubbling to the surface.

“Hey, it's alright.” She wrapped her arms around his hunched frame. Chat felt the tension dissipate. Her chin rested in the nook of his shoulder, and he was able to forget the thoughts of inadequacy, the confusion, and the bitterness in lieu of concentrating just on the moment.

Damn it, she was so warm. 

A vague hint of vanilla wafted in his nose as he buried his head into her neck. He was deprived. Of affection. Of love. Of reassurance that he was good enough.

“I don't know what you're talking about, but I recently had a talk with Ladybug. She seemed pretty happy to have you as a partner,” she touted. Whether Chat actually believed that or not, surprisingly, didn't matter. He grunted in acknowledgment, but nuzzled further into her supportive frame. How long had it been since he actually received a genuine hug? “Personally, I think you're just as strong, if not stronger than Ladybug. I mean look at her, she couldn't even help patrol!” She huffed in anger, though there was slight guilt in her tone.

“Marinette, thank you.” Chat chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as well. A small nagging at the back of his mind brought up the big “what-if” question. What if he told her was Adrien Agreste? She had no trouble interacting with Chat Noir; why was his other persona any different?

As soon as the thought filtered in his mind, his miraculous beeped sharply. 'Already?'

“Uh, Chat?” Marinette slowly pulled away, much to his own subtle resistance. 

“Oh, right. Well, sorry you had to hear all this so late in the night.” She only shook her head and smiled, though the sad, almost guilty twinkle in her eye remained. “I better get going.”

Chat hopped onto the ledge of the open window, but not before winking at her. “Good night, my purrincess.”

“Merry Christmas, Chat.”

He dismissed the warm tingling in his chest and the familiar sense of déjà vu for the rush of adrenaline as he launched himself into the frosty air, feeling infinitely better than he did a few hours ago.

The rest of the way home blurred by, until the looming mansion he called home came into view. He approached his window, slid it open, and entered the comfort of his room with a little more excitement than usual. He was already imagining the expression on Marinette's face as he vowed to deliver a present (secretly, of course) of his own later that day. Chat transformed back into Adrien just as his door opened.

“Adrien?”

“... Dad? Aren't you supposed to be in Shanghai?” 

Much to his disbelief, Gabriel Agreste stood in the open frame, dressed to the nines as always, but looking quite exhausted. Adrien felt hope surging in him at the thought that maybe, just maybe, his father had rushed to come home.

“Yes, well. The conference ended early, so I flew back to see you.” The former reached from behind his back to present an intricately wrapped box. Gabriel's eyes crinkled in genuine happiness, an emotion Adrien hadn't seen since his mother left, as he held the gift out to him.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BEFORE I SAW THE ACTUAL MLB SPECIAL CUT ME SOME SLAAACK


End file.
